The 14th and the Lotus
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Deep in the woods, there lives a demon. One day, a blind sword-wielding maiden came to his home. Yullen. Based off 'The Ogre and the Maiden'


There was once a demon that lived in the forest. He was called the '14th'. He had white hair and a red scar that ran down the left side of his face. His left arm was black and deformed. His home lay deep within the forest. He was kind, but no one dared go near.

One day, a girl was lost. She was a strong fighter and could easily kill with the Japanese katana name "Mugen" that was strapped at her side. But one day, in a fight, she became blind. Some said she was as beautiful and was just like a lotus. On the day that she was lost, she reached the demon's house. Not knowing it was his.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she knocked on the door. He couldn't not answer. She was lost.

"Hello." He opened the door. He then noticed that she was blind.

"I'm lost." She frowned. The demon looked at the sky and noticed that it was starting to turn dark.

"Why don't you stay the night?" he offered. "I'll show you the way in the morning!" he added. He didn't want to seem like a pervert who wanted to take advantage of her and rape her.

"Thank you." He led her inside. It was a small home. Two rooms. The sitting room where he ate and his bedroom with one futon.

"What's your name?" He asked as he prepared some food for the girl. He was just about to eat anyway.

"Yu Kanda." She said. "I don't usually let people call me by my first name. But you can." She knew just from his voice that she loved him. She could tell by the sound of his movements. Even his aura. Not a hint of maliciousness stained it. "And you?" she asked.

"Allen." He smiled. "I hope you don't mind having soba." He said as he served the food.

"It's my favorite……" It was good. In fact, it was the best soba she had ever eaten.

"That's good!" He was happy. He had never had anybody come to his home before. He was happy for the company. The girl was beautiful. As they talked, they grew to love each other more and more. But Allen knew that their love could never be. She told him of the village. Of how she could still fight even though she was blind. How she loved her sword. After their meal, Allen collected the plates and cleaned up.

"I don't have an extra futon, so you can sleep in mine and I'll sleep out here." He gathered some of his extra blankets and began to set up his bed for the night.

"No." she said. "Please stay with me." Allen couldn't say no. He gave in. They slept together. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed him. He kissed back. He didn't want this night to ever end.

When morning came, before she left, she kissed him softly and said:

"I'll come again. Allen." She said. "Good bye."

"You can't." he told her. "You can't ever come here again."

"We'll see." She said, kissed him again, and walked back to the village.

The next day, she came back. No matter how many times she knocked, or told him how much she loved him and wanted to see him, he couldn't bring himself to open the door. She left. But came back the next day. He didn't answer, but she did the same. Over and over.

One day, she was asked by her father, Tiedoll where she was going.

"I'm going to see Allen." She said.

"Where does he live?" Tiedoll knew everybody in the small villiage. But he had never heard of this 'Allen'.

"He lives in the woods." He realized immediately who Allen was.

"Kanda," he began. "That is no human. It's a demon." He told her.

"What!?" She couldn't believe it. The man that she loved was not human. But she still loved him. Her father made sure that she could never leave the village ever again. He placed guards at the entrances and exits. She couldn't even sneak out in the night.

Tiedoll was furious. He hated this demon. He rounded up some of the best fighters in the village. They came to Allen's house that night. He had to promise to never meet her ever again. It was just another wound. He hated himself for not talking to her when he had the chance. They made him promise. He still loved her. He cried. He loved her so much.

They both died sad and alone. Crying out for each other in the night. But the village was so far away, he couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear him.

Some say that they were reborn. Into a different time. A different place. With the same name and appearance. But the demon became a human. And the maiden became a man.

Do you believe me?

* * *

This is based off one of my favorite songs, The Ogre and the Maiden by Kaito. Here's the link for the original video:

.com/watch?v=Q5tJUbLscb4

I hope you all enjoyed it. I did. I have a poll up on my profile. You can vote if you want me to continue this. May be Allen and Kanda will recover those memories……..


End file.
